


Its just a fantasy, right?(REDO SOON)

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A reader fantasy, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love hotel event, M/M, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yuri, condoms are not even in it but they are now i forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Hi hi! This is my take on the love hotel thing, I will do more part od each cast, Sadly i have not watch the Love hotel scene but i will make it fake and all so thanks!Edit: I DIDNT THINK THIS OUT! YES THEY ARE WEARING PRTECTION!5/7/19 edit:This story will be rewritten!





	1. Saihara Shuuichi(F)

Why me?

He want to do what?

Pinning me against the bed, staring into his eyes  
He glups "(y/n)...." my name come out of his mouth  
He lower himself and kiss me. We pulled away 

I remember....This is just a fantasy  
The love hotel is nothing but a fantasy of each person  
Saihara was the first, is this what he thinks of me  
A girl he likes?  
Capture my lips with his again  
my hands move on its own to his hair and pull him into a deeper kiss. 

Clothes being removed one by one until our body was visible  
Our body was free from clothes 

We started kissing again

He slowly thrust in

nugh!  
Sorry  
Its ok

The pain is gone

 

Go faster 

He thrust in abit fast  
The noise we make  
Our skin slapping  
Hands on his back leaving some marks

 

He cums inside of the condom  
Laying down  
Holding me close to his chest 

 

This feels so real.........


	2. Ouma Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will redo Saihara again, i hate how rush it was but Here's Ouma's  
> Im doing all the boys first then the girls  
> The girls will be in different order from my most favorite girl to my most hated girl 
> 
> Warning: language and slut shaming
> 
> Next: Rantaro Amami!

The door open and its.......

Kokichi?! Why him it could have been the others but him? Are you serious

Pulling me, we chatted also he make up some lies, i watching him looking around the room 

I ask him "What are you doing" no response back  
Well i guess he doesnt want to talk about it......I look away for a second and the next thing i knew i was pin down with arms over my head, Kokichi went for my neck and start sucking on it.

I moan since he found my sense spot. He kiss up to my lips with his hand under my chin

My hands are Tie up to the bed post........Is this what Kokichi fantasy is like.....With me? 

He pulls something out.......It looks purple

Removing my short;skirt, pants 

He coos and rub his two fingers against on the cloth of my panties.

Removing the panties and 

AH! It moves, he holds the remote out while looking at me with his tongue sticking out abit

Switch it on fast, i shift around abit   
wrapping my legs around his waist(Still laying down with hands still tied up) 

 

Turns it off and pull it out of me, i let out a soft moan  
He position himself at my enterance

Slowly 

Okay....The pain is gone

Moaning his name   
moaning my name.......

"(Y/n), You're so slutty, You want me to fill you up don't you?"   
I nod   
He laugh.....Mixed of moan 

Laying on my stomach....

"Disgusting, A gross person like you shouldnt have this dick inside now would we? Fine you are mine, my one and only slut got it! scream my name slut i want everyone to know whos my slut" 

I felt a slap on my ass, grab hold on to my waist making me kinda slam into him, he put his fingers in my mouth

"I'm waiting for an answer? Whos a slutty cumdrinker?" 

"Me" 

"Thats right, You are my slut...Now whos owns you" 

"You" 

Slap,Did i do something wrong? That sting abit

"No, Say my name now i will say it again...." he grab hold of my hips again "Who own you?"

"Ouma...."

"Ouma who? Say it bitch!" 

"OUMA KOKICHI!!" 

"Thats right, now say it again" 

I say his name over and over and over, My body feels like its going to pass out.....He moans as i feel my walls tighten around him, My stomach is feeling.....Weird....Ah! 

"Are you going to cum huh you bitch?" 

Nodding my head 

"Do it...I dare you" 

I reach my climax and cum on him, He let out a heavy moan and cum

Laying down with his arms wrap around me, my back touch his chest, resting his head behind my neck

Remember its just a fantasy.........


	3. Rantaro Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ryoma Hoshi!

Waiting in the room....Who this be?

The door open and its 

Rantaro Amami......

Rantaro is so mysterious i really can't figure him out but he sees me, he has a soft smile on his face

We do talk to each other, he move his hands to my waist......

Yes

He lay me on my back.  
Kiss me on my lips  
To my neck  
he remove my shirt  
Removing my bra

Putting his mouth my nipple while his other hand tease the other one.

He move over to my other nipple and does the same treatment.

..............

I can feel his finger touching the slit then it move down, opening them apart  
He move down, leaving kisses down 

To my chest  
To my stomach  
To..... 

"Amami" i jolt up abit  
licking around me  
I can feel his tongue and his finger inside of me  
Putting my hand on top of his head, he pull away and adds in another finger

He start thrusting his finger in and out of me  
Kissing me on the lips while he move his finger in and out  
He start doing sisscor motion  
"Amam....Ah"  
He stop what he was doing, licking my juices off his finger

Taking off his shirt  
His pants  
the boxers comes off and 

.....He got some down there too? 

Position himself, I was laying on my stomach

AH! 

It hurts!  
He leave kisses behind my neck as he slowly goes in, but his pierce made me almost cry, he leave more kisses

rubbing the bottom half of me, i relax and tell him to move  
He move and it hurts again  
He told me the pain will soon pass/p>

He starts slow, im still getting use of it  
Holding on the bed sheet, i moan abit and he hold on to my waist start moving abit fast

he moan onto the bed, soon he turns me around to lay on my back.  
He holds my hand and i held his

he moans "Your so beautiful when you make that face"  
He held on the bed post above me and thrust in faster and abit hard

Wrapping my legs around his waist to make him go abit deeper in me

I can feel the knot of my stomach being tied, ready to be broken, I wrap my arms around him, he moan into my ears and kiss me.

Sloppy kiss

I let out a moan and cum......  
Laying down as he finish up  
He pull out and cum on my stomach

looking up at his sweaty face  
He gives a soft smile

Laying in front of me, pulling me close  
Holding me close to him with my face on his chest, he kiss on top of my forehead and sleep

I feel like this is not a fantasy


	4. Ryoma Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Kiibo!

Opening the door and see 

Ryoma Hoshi   
The ultimate tennis ball player pro himself.....  
What is he doing here in the first place anyway?

i let myself in and talk to him  
I want to cheer him up but there's no use  
I guess he likes to be alone...For most of the part  
I have an idea 

(A/n): Aaaah i will have some dom reader and yes i know im doing alot of fem reader, I will do male reader soon enough!)

I Pin him down, he ask me

What are you are doing......Unhand me  
No   
What?   
Im going to make you the happiest person because i love you! 

Blushing   
I go down on him  
Kissing his lips  
Down to his neck  
Lower

Unzipping his jacket and see his cute outfit on  
Removing the cloth from his body   
Leaving him in his underwear  
Kiss his chest   
Slowly removing his underwear but he stops me

O...OH! Of course   
I remove my clothes   
My top  
To my bottom  
And socks(If you wear some)  
Now in my bra and underwear   
He put his hands on my chest, moving them around  
I remove them and let him see me fully  
He put his hands on it again, He looks like a red tomatoe  
Giving him a little giggle but jump abit as he put his mouth on my nipple  
Using his other hand to rub my other nipple

Doing the same treatment

I pin him down  
i position myself   
Lowering my myself down and let out a soft moan  
He maybe a tiny man but god DAMN! he comes in size

Moving slowly  
Going abit fast  
He grab on to my waist   
What is he doing......

I shudder with pleasure  
Shit i move fast, riding him   
we moan each other name  
Our skin slapping each other

Cumming  
Laying down and hold him close

Something tells me  
No no it is a fantasy


	5. Kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next: Gonta Gokuhara  
> Oh boi......Im not ready to ruin his innocents

Opening the door and I see

Kiibo! 

Kiibo is a cool guy, I like to be around him  
He sees me  
We chatted away like no tomorrow  
"Uh (Y/n) mind...If i could.....Hold your hand"   
Blinking but "Sure"   
He held my hand  
Blushing  
How cute! 

We chatted more and he request something from me? Oh   
"I want to understand more about bonding"  
I ask him what he mean by that?   
"I want us....To....Be more than friends.....And maybe try....The sex thing people are saying"   
.....EEEEEEH HUH HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?! OUMA OR MIU DONE THIS TO HIM! I have to kill them later   
I respond, he looks at me while i think about it and told him

Okay

He blush even deeper now  
What a cutie

 

We kissed   
He done some research on how to be a good kisser  
I can feel his hand moving up and show my shoulder  
Laying on his back, i pulled away  
Removing my clothes  
The top  
He blush at my breast

Its ok, you can fondle them  
his cold metal hand touching my warm skin  
fondling my breast   
Still with my bra on  
He removes my bra and see my breast fully  
He lay me on my back  
Blushing hard now  
He bring his lips to my nipple  
Licking around it  
his other hand is on my other breast  
He fondle it, playing with my nipple  
not hurting it

Laying him back on his back  
He push a button and i felt something poking me

"Miu....Gave me a penis......"   
i wonder if

i was looking at it  
it look so real....so veiny.....  
moving my hand on it up and down in a slow pace  
He look like a blushing mess  
give it a lick  
he moaned? He moan.....What did Miu....Nvm   
I slowly pump him while sucking him off  
He moans, covering his face

He leak........Ok what the fuck?   
I sit up and position myself  
Lowering myself  
Ah! I feel like he is ripping my uterus apart  
Dammit! 

He looks worried  
Im okay

I started moving  
Hands on to my waist  
Lifting me up abit and   
AH! 

I move in a fast pace now  
I shut my eyes tight as the knot in my stomach tighen  
My walls tighen around him  
"Im about to cum"  
He nods   
Cum on him  
But he didnt.....Oh thank god but  
HE SHUT DOWN!!!   
Rebooted and look at me

Are you okay?  
He nods and hug me 

He is still inside of me  
Its fine

Having sex with a robot.....  
What kind of fantasy is this?


	6. Gonta Gokuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Kaito momota  
> And good news! I am doing male reader after im done with Miu being the last for female reader i will do male readers after that!

Walking in and see Gonta there!  
Wow something im actually happy to see! 

I smile at him as he blabber on about bugs  
He smiles back at me  
I talk to him and ask him to help me with something

Oh? What is it?  
Help me get over my fear of bugs  
I do hate them but i want Gonta to help me get over it plus i say fear because i dont want him to think im the bad guy here I just want to get close to him

I pin him down on the bed  
Blushing hard  
I slowly lean myself down and kiss him on the lips  
Soft lip he got  
I deepen the kiss(Hhhhh)  
Wrapping his arms around my waist with his kinda big hands

I grab his hand and slowly bring them to my chest   
"Its ok, this is what love is"   
Giving me a soft squeeze

Are you ok?   
Gonta is worried if he hurt me  
No no its fine   
Taking this slow now

I kiss him again   
Not rough or anything

Our clothes are off  
I lay him on his back and slowly go down on his dick(HHHH)  
It so big(I blame the fan art of him)  
He is worried again  
Its fine  
But god damn so big  
I slowly move myself on him

I feel him twitching inside of me  
I bouce abit, he hugs me   
Ah   
Wait wait Wait!   
I cum on him  
Shit shit shit I slowly got off him and he came on my legs

That was a close one  
Please is this.....


	7. Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on Gonta side of his love hotel but not Shuuichi yet! Next is Korekiyo the last boy i round up then the girls   
> The girls are gonna be the Yuri side then once i finish some Yuri action, I will do Male x V3 boys again! Alright! I will redo Shuuichi and finish up Korekiyo!

Opening the door and i see

Kaito Momota! A good friend of mines  
Of course the usual we chat and which he talks about how he wants to go to space and all that 

I stand up, turns around and see him pouring us a drink  
I take a cup and he takes one  
We drink

Refreshing!   
He blab on about things which i nod 

Huh? he wants try something  
A request?   
Oh...... Well  
I mean Whats the worst that could happen?  
Right?

AHH FUCK!   
Putting my legs over his arm   
Rubbing my clit with his thumb while two fingers are inside of me  
kissing and sucking on my breast   
Sucking on my nipple   
My hand reach his dick   
Rubbing my hand up and down  
Earning a grunt from him  
He stop and ask me.....

Mating press.......What is that?   
Looking at me.....  
No im serious what is that?   
I can hear him chuckle at me 

My tongues sticks out  
My legs were on his shoulders  
As my legs touch the bed on the side  
Hitting my g-spot with his rough thrusting  
This is Mating press...Ah! I can feel him going rough on me  
I jolt up more as he keeps going   
He grunt   
So tight around me eh (Y/n)   
We kiss...Most likely french kissing as he thrust into me harder  
I shiver with big pleasure as i scream out a moan  
He moans and cums inside the condom  
I can't feel my legs  
Got off me  
Throw the condom away  
Cuddle me   
Soft kiss on my forehead   
And we snuggle

God this can not be it in this little dream? can it


End file.
